


Together

by SaraRMarques



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraRMarques/pseuds/SaraRMarques
Summary: Amelia Potter, the lady of death, travels to a new dimension, wanting to rest and live a normal life. The only thing she seemed to forget is that the confusion always comes to her. She will get in the middle of it all by helping her new best friend who has just been thrown in the middle of the supernatural to find her mother. She will fall in love, not by one, but by two guys, one of them being, a centenarian warlock and The other a shadowhunter who has difficulty accepting he is bisexual.Warning: In this story Alec is bisexual, if you do not like or feel offended that I have changed his sexuality, remember you are not required to read.(Magnus/Alec/Oc)





	Together

It is so amazing how things change, new opinions are given, decisions are made, different paths are followed. But this is life, when you were born, fate begins to guide you in your decisions. Soul mates may not exist, but when fate brings people together, they are much more than that. Sometimes people together by fate are not like the ones you see in romance movies, the story has lots of ups and downs and fights, yes fights, why not? They are important to a relationship. The story of these three people who have been reunited by fate, has all of this of course, and has a lot more, because they are not normal humans. This three people who do not make sense to be together. But who said destiny makes sense?


End file.
